Finding That Tailed Beast Within
Release Rage Mode "Sir.Shobi thank you for doing this i've always wanted to know what it is inside me." Dari Shiga with said with such grace. Shobi had a look in his eye that defined he had no doubt. "Dari listen in order to bring out your Tailed Beast we must first anger you." "Anger me." Shobi nodded and said "Yes that is the most efficient way of doing it." Shobi then closed his eye and his conscious stood in front of Gates, it looked like you could see something behind them but it was just pitch black with the vision of eyes, Shobi stood there and said to the gate." Are you sure this is what we should do." The voice got loud and angry. "How dare you question me." The voice then calmed down. "Wow Juubi calm down sometimes ill got with your method." "You Jinchūriki or should I say Uchiha, think you all own us." "You know I also have a name is Shobi." "I know that, lets just get to business." "Are you sure you don't now the tailed beast inside of him?" "I have no traces of that chakra but it's very similar to a tailed beast so I no he's a Host." "So all I do is anger him." "Yes but first try to get him to open his Super Rage Mode." "Ok thanks Ten." The Ten Tails growled as Shobi left and got to himself."Ok Dari gather your Chakra and enter Super Rage Mode." "Yes sir!" Dari began gather chakra to concentrate it. .]] "There you go Dari keep going! Think about the man we haven't found that killed my farther show me the power you would use to kill that man release it all!" The ground around them began to shake. "Aaaarrrrrrrrr." Dari kept taking in power. "Sir.Shobi I can't keep taking in power anymore." "Dari never give up! Keep going." "Arrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!!" Dari's hair began to flash from purple to gold back and forward on and off, Until he finally Release his Rage Mode. .]] Getting Stirred Up "Ok now let's begin by making you angry, I must say your chakra is overwhelming my senses how about we begin." Shobi made the hand sign's Bird, Monkey, Boar. Water Release: Great Water Flood. A whole ocean of water formed and it all rushed at Dari. Dari then pulled out his Z-Sword and split the water in half."Sir.Shobi what was that." "Fool you can't take it easy you have to show him everything you have." Ten-Tails demanded. "Oh right sorry." "Ok Dari get ready, First Gate of Opening release!" Shobi then ran towards Dari Bird → Hare → Rat → Bird → Ox → Horse were the signs he made next. "Water Release: Exploding Water Lion!" A water lion came forth a rushed towards Dari. Dari jumped and swung his sword at it when his sword made contact it exploded and gave damage to Dari. "Good job Shobi he should feel that."